As is well known to those skilled in the art, epoxy resins may be cured by the use of aromatic amines such as (i) methylene dianiline, (ii) the polymeric condensation product of aniline and formaldehyde, etc. Typical prior art curing, at elevated temperatures of 80.degree. C. or higher, yields products which are resistant to attack by chemicals, solvents, etc. Curing of epoxy resins at ambient temperature however yields product coatings which are undercured, brittle, without strength, and readily attacked by many chemicals and solvents.
It is an object of this invention to provide novel products which may be used in curing systems. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.